


TommyInnit Returns the Axe of Peace

by snidbert



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Axe of Peace, Gen, nihachu mention, ranboo mention - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, would it kill tommy and techno to have one positive interaction?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidbert/pseuds/snidbert
Summary: In which TommyInnit returns the Axe of Peace.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	TommyInnit Returns the Axe of Peace

Techno sat in his house, staring at the bubbles on his brewing stands as his turtle potions boiled.

_Tommy's coming to kill you  
Your brother's coming to see you!  
ONE OF US  
Can you call my friend Jessica a nerd?  
TOMMY'S AT YOUR DOOR!_

There were too many voices in Techno's head for him to make any individual voice out, (Except for the one asking him to call one of the other voices a nerd, because that's definitely what needs to be in the front of his mind) but the consensus seemed to be that Tommy was nearby. But the voices liked to lie about that sort of thing, so he didn't believe them.

Well, not until he heard a knock at his door.

He jerked his head towards the door and saw the door swing open, and sure enough, there was none other than Tomothy "Theseus" Innit.

"You used the door this time. I'm pleasantly surprised. But for future reference, when you knock, you're supposed to wait for the person on the other side to respond. 'Cuz that's like, the whole point of knocking."

Tommy scratched his head. It looked like he was trying to smile, but he was way too nervous to make the smile convincing. "Uhh... hi, Techno. Sorry for... barging in on you like this..."

_kill the child  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
awww, family reunion! :)  
E  
d e s t r o y t h e c h i l d_

"We can talk about your bad manners later. Why are you in my house?"

"I... welllll..."

Tommy tossed a netherite axe onto the ground in Techno's general direction.

Techno stooped down to admire the axe- to admire his own craftsmanship. This axe, without a doubt, was the Axe of Peace.

"I came to bring your axe back."

_kill him with it  
THE AXE OF PEACE!!  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
raccoon child finally grew a conscience?  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
nooo dont kill him  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
family reconciliation? sbi happy family pog?_

Techno stood back up, not picking up the axe. He looked down at the axe, then back up at the child.

That child. That ugly bastard of a child. That ugly bastard of a child who had used him and betrayed him time and time again.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." Tommy took a few steps backwards before turning around to leave. "Well! I guess I'll be going then..."

"I don't want it."

Tommy stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "What?"

"I don't want it." Techno kicked the axe back towards Tommy. "I don't want anything to do with this axe, now that your grubby, grimy paws have been all over it. Besides, I don't even need it anymore. Ranboo made me a new one."

Tommy picked up the Axe.

"Umm... thank you."

"You're welcome," Techno snarled. "Now get out of my house before I change my mind."

Tommy didn't need to hear it twice. He took off running with the axe.

Techno walked out the door, which Tommy had left open. "Watch out for Niki!" Techno shouted at the child.

Tommy slowed down to a walk. "What?" he called back.

"Watch out for Niki! I think she's plotting to kill you!" Techno replied.

"I don't believe you!"

"Just keep your guard up, you can thank me later when she tries to jump you! Actually on second thought, don't thank me! I don't want to hear your voice ever again! Now get out of my sight, goodbye!"

Techno went back into his house and slammed the door shut.

_aww, he does care!  
BIG BRO TECHNO  
tsundereblade  
you should have killed him  
SLEEPYTWT GETTING FEDDDDDD  
E  
E  
E  
e  
E_


End file.
